Diamants et escaliers de secours
by Arches67
Summary: Peter et Neal sont sous couverture pour une enquête sur de faux diamants. Les choses se gâtent quand la couverture de Neal vole en éclats.
1. Chapter 1

Diamants et escaliers de secours

Résumé : Peter et Neal sont sous couverture pour une enquête sur de faux diamants. Les choses se gâtent quand la couverture de Neal vole en éclats.

Merci à Yellowstone69 pour la dernière relecture.

Mention légale : White Collar et ses personnages à Jeff Eastin. Je les emprunte juste un instant.

* * *

Peter et Neal quittèrent la voiture pour entrer dans bâtiment où se tenait la rencontre. La camionnette se trouvait deux pâtés de maison plus loin. Le soleil brillait généreusement et une brise légère invitait à la promenade.

Mais les deux hommes ne se promenaient pas.

Ils étaient sous couverture pour une rencontre qui devait les mener au cerveau derrière un impressionnant un trafic de faux diamants. Ils vendaient des diamants synthétiques de qualité, les faisant passer pour des vrais. Ils étaient quasi indétectables. Peter était l'acheteur, Neal son expert devant juger de la qualité des diamants. Neal avait troqué son émetteur contre une montre équipée d'un GPS, Peter avait laissé son badge dans la camionnette. Ils avaient des émetteurs camouflés dans leurs téléphones et montres afin de permettre à l'équipe de suivre l'échange à distance afin d'intervenir au moment voulu.

Ils travaillaient sur cette affaire depuis des semaines, suivant les pistes, rencontrant les bonnes personnes pour enfin convenir de ce dernier rendez-vous au cours duquel Peter venait voir les diamants afin de confirmer la vente. Ils avaient hâte de mettre fin à cette enquête.

Le beau temps, étonnamment doux pour la saison, donnait des airs de printemps à la ville. Neal –connaisseur en belles choses – ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil admiratifs aux jambes court vêtues des new-yorkaises. Peter rongeait son frein, il savait que le moindre commentaire ne ferait qu'aiguillonner son ami.

Tout à coup Neal se retourna au passage d'un jeune homme qui semblait tout droit sortir d'un magazine de mode masculine, look top-modèle des pieds à la tête.

"C'était quoi ça ?" murmura Peter.

Neal le regarda, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres et un sourcil levé, le mettant au défi de faire un commentaire. Peter secoua la tête et accéléra le pas vers leur rendez-vous.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Smith, – _franchement, _s'était dit Neal_, il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux comme nom d'emprunt ?_ – leur contact, les mena vers un bureau. Une pièce vide.

"Que fait-on ici ?" demanda Peter. "Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Vous nous faites attendre depuis des jours. Je veux voir ces diamants une bonne fois pour toute. J'ai des acheteurs qui attendent."

Smith ne répondit pas et ouvrit une boîte métallique. Il écarta les bras en un geste pacifique et prit montres et téléphones. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'arme de Peter, après tout ceci n'était pas une rencontre d'affaires tout à fait ordinaire. Ils posa les objets dans la boîte, la ferma et appuya sur un bouton une lumière se mit à clignoter.

"Navré pour cette précaution, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Cette boîte brouille les signaux. Maintenant nous pouvons parler tranquillement."

"J'ai besoin de mon téléphone !" s'exclama Peter.

Smith lui tendit la boîte, confirmant ses bonnes intentions. "Vous pourrez le prendre dès que l'accord sera conclu. En attendant, cette boîte reste fermée."

Peter et Neal échangèrent un regard. Ils venaient de perdre tout contact avec leur équipe. Les choses s'annonçaient mal.

"Où sont les diamants ?" demanda Peter une nouvelle fois.

"Je vous y conduis."

Smith ouvrit la porte et les emmena vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Il ouvrit une porte dérobée et descendit des escaliers de service. Les deux hommes le suivirent à contrecoeur. Peter se demanda s'il devait arrêter là l'opération. Sans équipe de soutien, les choses pouvaient vite mal tourner. D'un autre côté, l'homme n'était pas armé.

Ils atteignirent une porte et entrèrent dans un garage souterrain. Smith les conduisit vers une voiture.

"Smith, c'est quoi cette histoire. Où allons-nous ?"

"Si vous souhaitez toujours acheter les diamants, montez dans la voiture. Sinon, les escaliers du fond vous conduiront vers le bâtiment. A vous de voir."

Peter regarda Neal, puis hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule et quittèrent le bâtiment par la rue parallèle. L'équipe n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'ils venaient de quitter le bâtiment. Ils avaient perdu le signal et allaient probablement intervenir dans quelques minutes, mais ils auraient du mal à retrouver leur trace. Cependant, tant que Peter était en charge de la boîte, il n'avait qu'à l'ouvrir et leurs renforts pourraient intervenir rapidement.

Ils furent conduits vers une zone d'entrepôts et vieux bâtiments. Les rues étaient peu fréquentées, quelques camions de livraison parcourant les rues. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un vieil immeuble qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Le vieux bâtiment d'habitation avait été transformé en bureaux et locaux d'archivage. Ils montèrent quelques volées de marches vers une grande pièce faisant office de bureau. Carlton, l'autre associé, les attendait dans la pièce.

"J'espérais voir M. Deschamps," dit Peter.

Deschamps était le patron, le cerveau derrière le trafic, celui qu'ils voulaient arrêter. Il avait été convenu qu'il serait présent à ce rendez-vous.

"M. Deschamps a été retenu. Il ne va pas tarder. En attendant, vous pouvez examiner la marchandise."

Ils ouvrirent un attaché casé posé sur la table. Des douzaines de diamants étincelaient. A première vue, ils avaient l'air vrais. Neal sortit ses outils et commença à examiner les pièces attentivement.

"Alors Georges ?" demanda Peter à Neal.

"Excellent… vraiment étonnant. Ce sont des diamants CVD et vous avez réussi à y introduire de minuscules défauts pour que vos acheteurs n'aient pas de doutes sur leur pureté extrême." Neal était réellement impressionné par la qualité de la marchandise. Des diamants synthétiques de cette qualité étaient quasiment indétectables sur le marché.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un troisième associé qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

"Deschamps a appelé il arrivera plus tard que prévu," dit-il depuis la porte. Puis il regarda Neal… et Neal se figea.

"Nick?"

Peter jeta un oeil à Neal, son visage avait pâli de surprise.

"Nick?" demanda Carlton. "Je croyais que vous vous appeliez Georges."

"Non, c'est Nick Halden," précisa le troisième homme.

Leur couverture venait de voler en éclats. Carlton les regarda l'air mauvais et pointa une arme dans leur direction. _D'où a-t-il sorti ça ? _se demanda Peter. Il était sûr que le type était arrivé désarmé. Probablement caché dans l'attaché case…

"Vous nous devez des explications…"

"Il m'arrive d'utiliser un nom d'emprunt, Smith" Neal cacha sa surprise derrière un sourire nonchalant, essayant de sauver la situation.

"Je connais ce gars. Je l'ai rencontré à la Barbade." Il jeta un oeil aux outils de Neal. "Il n'est pas du tout expert en diamants."

Neal laissa tomber le sourire. Même lui ne pouvait pas rattraper ça.

"Appelle Deschamps, dis-lui qu'il ramène ses fesses en vitesse, on a un problème. Quant à vous messieurs, vous allez être nos invités jusqu'à ce qu'on y voit plus clair."

Ils furent menés le long d'un couloir vers une porte et violemment poussés dans la pièce. Peter parvint contrôler sa chute en roulant sur lui-même Neal s'écrasa contre le mur avec un grognement. La porte fut rapidement fermée derrière eux avec un "on s'occupera de vous plus tard" peu engageant.

Peter se releva sur les genoux et secoua la tête. Neal était affalé contre le mur, immobile.

"Neal, ça va ?" demanda Peter avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Ouais, souffle coupé. Ca va," répondit Neal hors d'haleine.

Peter se dirigea vers la porte, la secouant pour tester sa résistance.

"J'ouvre ça dans une minute," l'informa Neal.

"Non, pas celle-là, je pense."

"Peter, je peux ouvrir n'importe quelle porte !" Neal avait l'air légèrement vexé, puis il se ravisa. "Bon, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça."

Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Je n'ai aucun doute sur tes talents. Mais cette fois ça ne marchera pas." Il sourit en voyant Neal frémir d'indignation. "Neal, il n'y a pas de serrure."

"Quel genre de type installe des portes sans serrure ?" se demanda Neal.

"Des types comme toi ?" suggéra Peter.

Neal laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, peu décidé à bouger.

La pièce était visiblement utilisée pour du stockage. Des étagères chargées de boîtes longeaient deux des murs. Peter poussa quelques boîtes pleines de d'objets inutiles –_pourquoi les gens conservaient ce genre de trucs _?– et inspecta les murs.

"Neal, tu peux me donner un coup de main pour déplacer ces boîtes ? Il y a quelque chose derrière cette étagère, une sorte de planche collée au mur."

"Heu… tu me donnes une minute s'il te plaît ?" répondit Neal.

"Neal ?" Peter se tourna vers lui surpris.

Neal était assis sur le sol, le bras gauche posé sur ses jambes. Il leva les yeux quand il sentit que Peter le regardait.

"Quand… heu… quand j'ai dit que ça allait, j'ai peut-être…" il hésita sur le mot à utiliser.

"Menti ?" suggéra Peter.

"Légèrement exagéré ?" corrigea Neal avec une pale copie de son sourire habituel.

Peter vint s'accroupir à côté de lui. "Où as-tu mal ?" demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

"Epaule gauche," admit Neal.

Peter soupira. "Laisse-moi voir ça."

Il aida son partenaire à enlever sa veste. Bien qu'il fît attention, Neal ne put retenir un gémissement quand il lui enleva la manche gauche. Peter prit le bras doucement et inspecta l'épaule. Neal se mordit la lèvre pour arrêter un sanglot.

"Neal, ton épaule est déboîtée," lui dit Peter d'un air sombre.

"Oui, je sais," répondit doucement Neal.

"Tu sais ?" répéta Peter un peu hagard.

"Ben, au bout de cinq fois tu sais exactement l'effet que ça fait… ça n'en diminue en rien la douleur ceci dit," grogna Neal.

"Cinq fois…" Peter secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir…"

"Tu peux la remettre ?" demanda Neal.

"Quoi ?" Peter bondit.

"Sais-tu réduire une luxation d'épaule ?"

"Je connais la théorie et j'ai vu des vidéos mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Notre formateur en secourisme à Quantico avait des idées bien arrêtées sur ce qui pouvait s'avérer utile sur le terrain." Peter frissonna légèrement. "Ce serait quand même plus prudent que tu vois un médecin."

"Peter, il faut la remettre en place avant que ça n'enfle trop. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne va pas pouvoir aller à l'hôpital de sitôt… On a un peu besoin de sortir d'ici d'abord. Je serai plus utile si je peux bouger."

Peter l'observa, Neal n'avait pas l'air inquiet ou effrayé.

"Tu t'es cogné la tête quand ils t'ont poussé ?" demanda-t-il.

"Hein ? Non. Pourquoi ?"

"C'est juste que tu m'as l'air bien serein…" expliqua Peter.

"Disons que j'essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'il faut faire. J'aurai tout le temps de crier plus tard…" Neal soupira comme s'il était victime d'un mauvais sort bien particulier.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa. Il avala sa nervosité. "Très bien. Je vais t'enlever ta chemise afin de mieux voir ton épaule."

Peter lui défit sa cravate et l'aida à enlever sa chemise. Il plia la veste pour un faire un coussin qu'il plaça sous la tête de Neal.

"Je suis surpris que tu ne me dises pas que ça va froisser ta veste…" plaisanta Peter essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Neal eut un sourire un peu forcé.

"Neal, je veux que tu te détendes," lui indiqua-t-il, mais Neal resta toujours aussi tendu. "Tu es déjà passé par là, tu sais comment ça marche. Allez, respire profondément, relâche tes muscles."

Neal se concentra, expira profondément, essayant de détendre ses muscles, mais savoir comment ça marchait n'aidait justement pas.

"C'est mieux. Respire, laisse-toi aller."

Peter prit son bras avec douceur et plia le coude, tournant la main vers la poitrine faisant un L avec le bras. Il commença à tourner le bras et l'épaule vers l'extérieur. Neal se crispa malgré lui, il savait que c'était maintenant que la douleur devenait violente. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait ceci, il n'en gardait aucun bon souvenir.

"Non, non, non, tu ne m'écoutes pas Neal," lui reprocha Peter d'une voix ferme. Puis comme Neal n'obéissait pas, il se fâcha. "Ceci dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis surpris. Tu n'écoutes jamais, tu fais toujours ce que tu veux, tu te fiches des conséquences, tu n'obéis à aucun conseil ou demande. Tu magouilles dans ton coin, en oubliant ton rôle au sein du FBI…"

Ces critiques commencèrent à énerver Neal. Il tourna la tête vers Peter pour se plaindre de ce sermon vraiment déplacé. Il se relâcha pour parler et Peter profita de la distraction pour finir la rotation et pousser l'épaule. Neal hurla et sa main droite attrapa le bras de Peter dans un geste inconscient pour l'arrêter. Peter soupira, rassuré quand il sentit l'os se remettre en place.

"C'est bon, c'est terminé. Tu as de la chance ça a marché du premier coup."

Malgré la disparition de la douleur, Neal avait les yeux plissés, souffrant encore des spasmes musculaires.

"Expire profondément, doucement… ça va aller mieux dans un instant." Peter le réconforta, massant légèrement la zone autour de l'épaule. "Désolé pour le sermon tu étais bien trop tendu, j'avais besoin que tu te relâches. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais… enfin pas vraiment en tout cas."

"Pas juste," murmura Neal les dents encore serrées.

"Appelle ton avocat."

Neal expira profondément relâchant consciemment tout son corps.

"Tu n'aurais pas un truc pour la douleur dans tes poches ?"

"J'en doute," répondit Peter en fouillant ses poches. Surpris il en sortit un cachet emballé. "Une pastille pour la gorge ?" proposa-t-il.

"Tu n'as aucune pitié…" Neal ferma les yeux laissant la fatigue l'envahir.

"Neal, reste éveillé s'il te plaît," lui ordonna Peter en lui ébouriffant la tête.

Neal grogna.

"Parle-moi. Je sais que tu as encore mal mais tu dois rester éveillé. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici."

"Oui, je sais. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de découvrir ce qu'il entendait par ce 'on s'occupera de vous plus tard'."

Peter se creusa la tête quelques minutes cherchant un sujet de conversation Neal était meilleur pour lancer les discussions mais pour l'instant il était hors service.

"Cinq fois hein ?" demanda Peter.

Neal fronça les sourcils, puis comprit. "En comptant celle-ci oui. Toujours la même épaule d'ailleurs…"

"Alors, que s'est-il passé les autres fois ?" voulu savoir Peter.

"Je sais que tu n'as pas ton badge avec toi, mais je vais quand même invoquer le 5ème amendement."

"ça n'est qu'une épaule."

"Il est assez rare de se déboîter une épaule en regardant la télévision," rétorqua Neal.

"Tu sais bien que ça ne tiendrait pas dans un procès ; étant donné le niveau de douleur tu ne peux pas être jugé responsable de ce que tu dis."

"Prêt à me donner l'immunité pendant une enquête… intéressant."

Peter laissa passer quelques minutes puis cacha son sourire pour demander, "alors comme ça tu t'intéresses aux garçons ?"

Neal ne prit qu'une seconde pour répondre. "La première fois j'avais dix ans. Je suis tombé du cerisier de Mme Meyers."

Peter se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il savait que Neal allait détourner la conversation fidèle à ses habitudes, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il en soit réduit à revenir à la première question. Apparemment il n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour trouver autre chose.

"Je n'étais pas sensé être dans cet arbre, donc en fait je me souviens beaucoup mieux de la raclée que de l'épaule."

"Ta maman t'a fessé pour être tombé d'un arbre ?" Peter était horrifié.

"Joe. L'ami de maman à cette époque." Neal vit le regard dans les yeux de Peter. "C'était un chic type. Je l'aimais bien. Mais il y avait des règles à respecter – maintenant que j'y pense il était un peu comme toi. Voler des cerises au voisin était haut sur la liste des infractions, causer une crise de nerfs à maman l'était encore plus."

Peter fronça les sourcils étonné. "Je veux bien croire qu'elle se soit inquiétée, mais de là à avoir une crise de nerfs."

"Après être tombé de l'arbre et avoir repris mon souffle, je me suis levé et suis rentré à la maison. J'allais dire à maman que je m'étais fait mal, le souci c'est que je me suis évanoui à ses pieds avant d'avoir pu lui parler. T'imagines le choc… d'où la fessée."

"Aie."

"Ouais… Mme Meyers a été géniale par contre. Elle m'a envoyé des cerises. Et Joe m'a fait tondre sa pelouse tout l'été. Les règles…"

"Sont importantes."

"C'est de ne pas se faire attraper qui est important. Je ne suis plus jamais tombé d'un arbre…et j'ai continué à manger les cerises de Mme Meyers." Neal avait un sourire ému au souvenir.

Peter sourit. Il imaginait un Caffrey miniature, les joues gonflées de cerises, assis sur une branche, Mme Meyers gardant un œil sur lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Quel voisin en aurait voulu à une frimousse pareille ? Il ne put empêcher un léger rire de lui échapper.

"Quoi ?" demanda Neal.

"Rien," répondit Peter retrouvant son sérieux. "La fois d'après c'est en tombant de ton vélo ?"

"Non, j'ai tout fait pour sauvegarder mon postérieur." Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague tandis qu'il remontait dans sa mémoire. "La deuxième fois, et ça je nierai en avoir parlé si jamais tu abordes le sujet, c'était pendant un casse. On avait repéré le bâtiment je devais sortir en utilisant les conduits d'aération, j'étais plutôt mince à l'époque." Peter fronça les sourcils, il avait du mal à s'imaginer Neal encore plus maigre. "Sauf qu'une partie des conduits était plus étroite que le reste et je me suis retrouvé coincé. J'ai continué à forcer et mon épaule s'est déboîtée. L'adrénaline m'a fait tenir pendant un moment, mais j'ai à peine eu le temps d'arriver à la voiture." Neal avala la boule dans sa gorge. "Je suis resté inconscient près de dix heures Mozzie était sur le point de m'emmener à l'hôpital."

"Tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital ?" s'exclama Peter.

"Non, Mozzie a réduit la luxation. J'étais évanoui de toute façon, il fait une bonne infirmière… plein de pratique," murmura Neal.

Neal resta perdu dans ses souvenirs pendant un moment, les yeux mi-clos.

"Neal, tu n'as pas le droit de dormir continue à parler."

"Quand je t'ai dit qu'il était assez rare de se déboîter une épaule en regardant la télévision, je n'ai sans doute pas assez insisté sur le 'rare'. A un moment, quand j'étais coincé dans le conduit, je me suis dit ça serait utile si je pouvais déboîter mon épaule sur commande si besoin. Alors un soir, je regardais un film et je ne sais plus pourquoi, ça m'est revenu en mémoire. J'avais juste besoin d'entraînement."

Peter grogna consterné. "C'était totalement malsain."

"Oui, je sais. Je l'ai quand même fait. Le souci c'est que je n'avais pas anticipé la partie réduction. Les fois précédentes j'étais inconscient quand mon épaule avait été remise en place. Je n'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait être aussi douloureux. Quand je me suis aperçu que je n'y arriverais jamais, j'ai appelé Mozzie. A ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas comment il est arrivé si vite chez moi. Il a réduit la luxation et je me suis juré de ne plus recommencer."

"Tu m'étonnes," murmura Peter.

"J'ai bien cru que Mozzie allait me fesser cette fois-là. Bon sang, il était furieux…"

Le visage de Neal devint verdâtre et se couvrit de sueur en l'espace d'une seconde.

"Neal ?" demanda Peter inquiet.

"Tu sais quoi ? Se remémorer tout ça n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée." Il inspira profondément.

"Je t'aide à t'asseoir ? Tu vas vomir ?" Peter lui passa une main sous le dos prêt à le soulever.

"Si je pouvais… éviter." Neal inspirait profondément la bouche ouverte et les yeux clos. Après quelques minutes, son visage reprit une couleur un peu plus normale et il respira plus tranquillement. Peter lui essaya le visage avec son mouchoir et Neal le remercia d'un sourire.

"A ton tour de parler, fini pour moi," marmonna Neal.

Peter rit doucement. "Je veux que tu restes éveillé. Je pense que je suis capable de t'endormir en cinq secondes pile."

"Là tout de suite, je dirais même deux," plaisanta Neal.

"Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît."

"Qu'est-ce que t'as vu derrière les étagères ?" demanda Neal signalant le mur du menton.

"Il y a une sorte de cadre sur le mur, mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour déplacer certaines des boîtes."

"Bon, aide-moi à me lever voyons ça."

"Neal, tu n'es pas en état de porter quoi que ce soit."

"Oh, tu préfères qu'on attende ? Très bien, je te propose un pari. A ton avis qui arrive le premier ? Jones ou Deschamps ?"

Peter le foudroya du regard mais il pouvait difficilement le contredire. L'équipe n'était pas prête d'arriver. Il aida Neal à s'asseoir et remettre sa chemise. Puis il enleva sa cravate et la passa autour de la poitrine et du bras de Neal pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il utilisa ensuite la cravate de Neal pour lui faire une écharpe afin de tenir son avant-bras. Ainsi attaché, le bras ne pouvait pas bouger. Neal approuva d'un hochement de la tête.

"Toujours ton instructeur à Quantico ?"

"Et plein d'épisodes de MacGyver."

Neal leva un regard surpris et Peter pencha la tête. "Quoi ?"

"Je pensais que tu ne regardais que le sport."

"Quand je peux, sauf si Elizabeth arrive à me coincer avec un film de fille…"

Neal rit doucement. Il savait qu'Elizabeth adorait les vieux films. Les "films de fille" en question étaient sans doute de vieux standards, mais le moment était mal choisi pour lui expliquer.

Peter l'aida à se relever et Neal cligna des yeux quelques fois pour chasser le vertige, puis se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

"Tu vois, on dirait une sorte de cadre avec une planche," lui expliqua Peter en montant le mur derrière l'une des boîtes.

Neal regarda le mur puis tourna la tête vers la porte et plissa les yeux visualisant les lieux. "Ce mur est le mur extérieur arrière du bâtiment. Les escaliers de secours extérieurs sont de ce côté."

"Comment le sais-tu ?" demanda Peter.

"J'ai vu les escaliers quand nous sommes arrivés." On pouvait compter sur Neal pour repérer tous les accès d'un site avant d'y entrer. "Ceci est un vieil immeuble, il se pourrait très bien qu'on ait à faire à une vieille fenêtre condamnée."

"S'ils l'ont scellée avec des briques, ça ne nous aidera pas beaucoup."

"Mais ça pourrait n'être que du bois. Cet immeuble a été aménagé en espaces de rangements, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de faire de fioritures. ça vaut le coup de vérifier."

Neal posa la main sur une boîte. "Dégageons tout ça."

Ils soulevèrent la caisse et Neal grogna quand le poids lui fit perdre l'équilibre un instant.

"Si on les posait devant la porte ? ça les ralentira quand ils reviendront," proposa Peter.

"Je vois que mes leçons portent leurs fruits," plaisanta Neal.

Le temps de déplacer toutes les boîtes, Neal tremblait d'épuisement. Il s'assit sur l'une des boîtes, tête appuyée contre le mur, essoufflé. Peter lui jeta un œil inquiet et serra les dents il ne pouvait rien faire pour son ami pour le moment.

Les étagères étaient juste posées sur les rails, aucune vis pour les tenir et Peter eut vite fait de les enlever. Il fouilla dans les boîtes à la recherche d'un outil pour arracher la planche sur le mur. A défaut de mieux, il prit un tournevis et l'enfonça entre le mur et la planche.

"Tu as tapé sur la planche pour voir si ça sonnait creux ?" demanda Neal à ses côtés. Peter sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

"Bon sang, tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas faire encore moins de bruit quand tu te déplaces ?" se plaignit-il, ennuyé que Neal soit encore capable de l'approcher avec tant de discrétion.

Neal se contenta de lui sourire et tapa sur la planche. Ils se regardèrent en souriant quand le bruit confirma leur théorie. Quelques échardes et jurons plus tard, Peter réussit à arracher la planche du mur. La vieille fenêtre aux carreaux couverts de saleté ne laissait guère filtrer de lumière.

"Super !" s'exclama Neal tout joyeux en ouvrant la fenêtre. Il s'arrêta soudain se tournant vers Peter. "J'espère que personne n'écoutait de trop près," fit-il tout à coup un peu inquiet.

"Les caisses devraient les retenir un moment. Filons d'ici."

Peter passa la tête par la fenêtre pour juger de leur situation. Les escaliers étaient sur leur gauche, leur fenêtre n'étant visiblement pas destinée à donner un accès direct. Une corniche étroite bordait le mur il pourrait sans l'utiliser pour atteindre l'escalier à quelques mètres. Il ne voyait pas quand Neal y parviendrait avec un seul bras.

"Tu n'as jamais rêvé d'être Spider Man ?" demanda-t-il à Neal en se redressant.

"Les collants bleus nuiraient totalement à mon look," répondit Neal en feignant un frisson d'horreur. "Batman, par contre…"

"Dieu nous préserve ! Caffrey avec les gadgets de Batman…"

"Tu ne m'aurais jamais attrapé et nous ne serions pas là à l'heure qu'il est !" conclut Neal avec un grand sourire. "Bon, pourquoi on a besoin de super héros ?"

"Les escaliers sont en face de l'autre fenêtre. Il y a une corniche étroite pour y accéder, mais je ne vois pas comment tu vas y arriver avec ton épaule démolie."

Neal passa la tête par la fenêtre et étudia le mur. "Ca devrait le faire," dit-il en se redressant.

Peter écarquilla les yeux. "Je te demande pardon ?"

"Oui, passe le premier. Tu pourras me tendre la main depuis les escaliers. Comme ça j'aurais moins de distance à couvrir, et tu pourras m'attraper la main droite dès que je serai assez près."

"Neal, comment vas-tu tenir ?"

"En m'accrochant à mon expérience du passé ?" plaisanta Neal.

Peter grimaça peu convaincu et passa le premier. Ils n'étaient qu'au deuxième étage mais il s'abstint de regarder vers le bas. Il passa une jambe et sortit par la fenêtre. Le rebord n'était guère plus large que sa chaussure. Se tenant d'une main au rebord de la fenêtre et collant l'autre au mur, il se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers. Il y avait peu de distance. Le bout des doigts de sa main gauche tenait encore le rebord de la fenêtre quand il put attraper l'escalier. Soupirant de soulagement, il accéléra les derniers pas et attrapa un barreau. Il passa la jambe par-dessus la rambarde et se tourna vers Neal.

"Vas-y. Tu es sûr que tu pourras tenir ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

"C'est ce qu'on va bientôt savoir," murmura Neal.

Il passa une jambe par la fenêtre et posa le pied sur le bord. Il prit une profonde inspiration et passa sa deuxième jambe. La main droite collée au mur, utilisant la moindre aspérité pour se tenir, il glissa doucement le long du mur. Il pouvait sentir la transpiration lui couler le long du dos ; il essayait de ne pas penser aux deux étages sous ses pieds et le fait qu'il ne se tenait littéralement à rien. Il soupira soulagé quand il sentit la main de Peter sur son poignet.

"Merci…" souffla-t-il.

Se sentant plus en confiance il accéléra un peu et sentit bientôt les deux mains de Peter sur son poignet. Il arriva enfin à l'escalier et enjamba la rambarde facilement. Il se laissa tomber assis lourdement, ses jambes tremblaient.

"Neal?" demanda Peter inquiet.

"Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça. Ce n'est plus de mon âge…" Neal essayait de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Peter lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et ils descendirent rapidement les marches. Arrivés à l'échelle permettant d'accéder au sol, ils ne parvinrent pas à débloquer le mécanisme. Peter s'énerva sur le loquet mais rien n'y faisait.

"C'est sensé être une issue de secours, bon sang ! A quoi ça sert si on ne peut pas s'en servir ?"

"Peter, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Nous ne sommes pas dans un immeuble d'habitation, personne ne s'occupe de ces vieux escaliers."

Il se pencha par-dessus la rambarde. "On n'a qu'à descendre les quelques barreaux de l'échelle et sauter. Ca n'est pas bien haut," proposa-t-il.

Peter passa le premier descendit l'échelle. Afin de limiter la hauteur du saut, il parcourut les derniers barreaux en n'utilisant que ses bras. Il sauta enfin au sol, probablement à peine plus d'un mètre cinquante. Il leva la tête, Neal ne pourrait pas descendre avec les bras, il devrait sauter de plus haut. Il vit sur le visage de Neal qu'il l'avait également compris.

"C'est là que les gadgets de Batman seraient les bienvenus," marmonna l'ancien voleur.

"Je suis là, je t'aide à te réceptionner."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée que je te tombe dessus."

"Je veux juste m'éviter du travail. Tu n'imagines pas la paperasse si tu te brises le cou."

Neal descendit lentement les barreaux aussi loin qu'il le pût. Il plia les genoux, restant accroupi face à l'échelle. Il poussa un long soupir, jeta un œil vers le bas et sauta. Peter freina effectivement sa chute et ils roulèrent au sol tous les deux. Peter se releva avec un grognement et se dirigea vers Neal toujours immobile. Il lui posa la main sur le bras. Le jeune homme haletait visiblement au bord des larmes.

"Neal, ton épaule…"

"C'est bon," gémit-il, "elle n'a pas bougé." Il poussa un long soupir et se tourna pour se lever.

Peter lui tendit une main pour l'aider et grimaça quand Neal tira pour se remettre debout. Neal fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

"Je t'ai cassé combien de côtes ?" Il pencha la tête quand il vit que Peter s'apprêtait à nier. "Peter…"

"Pas forcément cassées, probablement juste un hématome, au pire fêlées."

"Peter, je sais le poids que je fais. En y ajoutant la hauteur et mon manque de souplesse momentané, tes côtes n'ont eu aucune chance."

L'agent secoua la tête et n'insista pas. Neal était probablement capable de lui indiquer la formule mathématique pour lui prouver que la force de l'impact était supérieure à la résistance de ses os.

"Allons trouver un téléphone," proposa-t-il se dirigeant vers une rue plus large.

La rue étroite sur laquelle ils se trouvaient traversait une artère peu fréquentée, mais ils trouvèrent une cabine téléphonique au croisement suivant.

"Bon, notre chance commence à tourner," s'exclama Peter.

Neal avait l'air d'en douter.

"La première cabine que nous trouvons et elle est en état de marche ?" expliqua Peter en fouillant ses poches à la recherche de monnaie.

Neal eut un rire et glissa l'un de ses crochets dans l'appareil.

"Neal !"

"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas de monnaie. Tu veux appeler le 911 ? L'équipe du van va arriver beaucoup plus vite…" Il composa le numéro et passa le combiné à Peter qui le foudroya du regard.

Neal n'eut pas besoin de haut parleur pour entendre le cri de soulagement à l'autre bout du combiné. Peter leur expliqua où ils se trouvaient et demanda aux équipes d'intervenir. Ils avaient suffisamment de preuves pour mettre fin à l'opération. Le kidnapping était un bonus supplémentaire. Il donna les dernières instructions et raccrocha.

Soulagés, mais passablement fatigués, ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur surveillant le bâtiment d'où ils s'étaient enfuis tout en attendant l'intervention des équipes.

"Désolé pour ma couverture."

"Que faisais-tu à la Barbade ?"

"Ils ont de superbes sites pour la plongée."

"Neal.…"

"Non, vraiment. L'eau est extraordinaire, bleu turquoise, chaude, des plages superbes, des filles charmantes…"

Peter le regarda puis jeta l'éponge. Neal n'allait pas en dire davantage, inutile d'insister.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les sirènes annoncèrent la fin de l'opération diamants. Les deux hommes restèrent à l'écart laissant les forces de l'ordre entrer dans le bâtiment et ressortir avec les prisonniers menottés.

Diana s'approcha d'eux un sourire aux lèvres. Elle tenait le badge de Peter et l'émetteur de Neal d'une main.

"Contente de vous revoir patron. On se faisait du souci." Elle leur jeta un œil, étudiant leurs vêtements déchirés et sales. "Comment avez-vous réussi à sortir de là ?"

"Spider Man nous a donné un coup de main," expliqua Neal d'un air énigmatique.

Diana leva un sourcil et comprit qu'elle n'en saurait pas davantage pour l'instant. "Voilà un rapport que je serai curieuse de lire."

Elle tendit son badge à Peter et agita l'émetteur de Neal sous son nez. Il était toujours appuyé contre le mur, pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle s'agenouilla pour lui poser le bracelet.

"Je savais qu'un jour tu serais à mes genoux."

"Caffrey, il y a de la marge pour serrer davantage ce bracelet. La ferme !" lui lança Diana le foudroyant du regard.

Neal porta la main à ses lèvres et fit mine de tirer une fermeture.

Ils entendirent la sirène de l'ambulance approcher.

"Il y a eu des victimes ? Nos gars sont blessés ?" demanda Peter en levant la tête et regardant vers la foule d'agents.

"Non, ils ont été plutôt coopératifs. Pas qu'ils aient vraiment eu le choix," répondit Diana.

Neal grogna. "L'ambulance est pour nous Peter."

"Mais…" commença Peter.

Diana le jaugea du regard. "Patron, la façon dont vous tenez ce bras sur votre poitrine est un peu bizarre. Quant à toi Neal, à moins que je n'ai raté les derniers magazines de mode masculine, la façon dont tu portes ces cravates me semble peu orthodoxe."

"Neal s'est démis l'épaule.

"Peter a des côtes cassées."

Diana secoua la tête essayant de cacher son sourire à la façon dont les deux hommes essayaient de masquer leurs blessures, puis elle se tourna vers les secouristes afin d'attirer leur attention.

A contrecoeur, Peter laissa ses agents terminer l'opération et monta dans l'ambulance avec Neal. Avant que la porte ne se ferme, il demanda à Diana d'appeler sa femme. Ils n'avaient toujours pas de téléphone. Avec un peu de chance, ils se retrouveraient avec les pièces à conviction saisies, il leur faudrait quelques jours avant de les retrouver.

L'ambulance les laissa à la salle d'urgences et ils complétèrent leur formulaire d'admission. Neal grommela que le travail au sein du FBI s'avérait finalement plus dangereux que sa vie précédente.

La radio révéla que Peter avait effectivement deux côtes cassées et une autre fêlée. Allongé sur le chariot, il se demanda brièvement si Neal pourrait en déduire la force de l'impact. Une infirmière vint lui bander la poitrine puis le médecin lui tendit une ordonnance.

"Pas grand-chose à faire pour des côtes cassées. Faites attention à vous et tenez-vous en à du travail de bureau pendant au moins deux semaines," ordonna le médecin.

"Comment va Neal ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Votre partenaire ?" Peter hocha la tête. "Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai traité. Il vous faudra attendre que son médecin vienne."

Un chariot arriva quelques instants plus tard avec Neal. Il semblait endormi. Son bras gauche était plié au niveau du coude et retenu par une attelle d'abduction. Peter se releva d'un bond et grogna quand ses côtes se plaignirent.

"Docteur ?" demanda-t-il au médecin qui arrivait.

"Agent Burke, n'est-ce pas ?" Peter hocha la tête. "M. Caffrey nous a indiqué que nous pouvions discuter son cas avec vous."

"Il y a des complications ?"

"Il nous a confirmé que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se luxait l'épaule. Il arrive un moment où on ne peut plus échapper à l'opération. Il n'a rien voulu savoir."

"Pas vraiment surprenant," murmura Peter.

"Si vous arrivez à le convaincre, ce serait une bonne chose de le faire. En attendant, nous lui avons installé une attelle d'abduction. Cela ouvre l'épaule et permet une meilleure récupération, beaucoup plus efficace qu'une attelle traditionnelle. C'est par contre un peu plus inconfortable au quotidien." Le médecin jeta un œil au formulaire qu'il tenait à la main. "Il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, au moins les premiers jours."

"Il peut venir à la maison," annonça Elizabeth depuis l'entrée.

Peter lui adressa un sourire radieux. "Chérie !"

Elle se précipita vers lui. "Peter, comment vas-tu ?" Puis elle se tourna vers le médecin se disant qu'elle aurait sans doute une meilleure réponse de sa part. "Docteur, comment va-t-il ?"

Le médecin eut un rire amusé. "Mme Burke je suppose ?" Elizabeth confirma de la tête. "Votre mari va aussi bien qu'on le peut avec deux côtes cassées. Vous allez pouvoir le materner pendant quelques jours," ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elizabeth se tourna vers Peter pour l'enlacer puis s'arrêta en voyant le bandage et opta pour un chaste baiser sur la joue. Elle regarda Neal sur le chariot voisin.

"Et Neal ?" demanda-t-elle.

Le médecin jeta un œil à Peter. Neal avait donné son accord pour que Peter voie son dossier, cela n'incluait pas Elizabeth.

"Votre mari vous donnera les détails. Comme je le disais, il va avoir besoin d'aide tant qu'il porte cette attelle. Quand il passera à une simple écharpe ça sera plus facile." Elizabeth hocha la tête. "Vous pouvez envisager d'appeler une infirmière pour l'aider à faire sa toilette. Les antidouleurs l'ont un peu assommé mais il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Je passerai le voir pour m'assurer que tout va bien puis il pourra quitter l'hôpital."

Peter et Elizabeth le remercièrent et il quitta la pièce. La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari et l'enlaça avec douceur. Elle soupira en lui caressant doucement le dos.

"Ne me refais jamais ça…"

"Ce ne sont que des côtes chérie."

"Toi et Neal en même temps à l'hôpital," expliqua Elizabeth.

Peter lui prit le menton du bout des doigts et lui donna un léger baiser.

"J'essaierai," promit-il.

Elizabeth s'écarta et chercha les vêtements de son mari. Elle fit une grimace en prenant le pantalon froissé, taché, déchiré. Elle s'approcha de Peter pour l'aider à s'habiller. Il s'assit sur le bord du chariot et elle lui glissa les jambes puis l'aida à se lever pour passer les hanches.

"Chérie, je peux me débrouiller tout seul."

Elle lui planta un baiser sur le bout du nez. "D'habitude tu ne te plains pas quand je te les enlève," le taquina-t-elle.

"El !" s'écria Peter avec un signe de la tête vers Neal.

"Détends-toi, il dort…"

"Non, plus maintenant…" murmura une voix depuis le lit voisin.

Peter se sentit rougir et Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire amusé. Elle se tourna vers Neal et lui sourit gentiment.

"Comment vas-tu mon grand ?"

Neal releva la tête pour regarder sa poitrine et son bras. "C'est quoi ce machin ? Depuis quand on n'utilise plus les bonnes vieilles écharpes ?"

"Depuis que certains patients refusent de se faire opérer," rétorqua Peter d'un ton de reproche.

"Ils me laissent sortir quand même ?" demanda Neal d'une petite voix.

"Oui, mais tu ne peux pas rester seul," lui répondit Elizabeth. "Tu vas venir à la maison."

Neal grogna puis réalisa que c'était mal venu. "Merci Elizabeth, c'est gentil de votre part. Mais tu vas déjà avoir Peter sur les bras, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de moi en plus. Je préférerais vraiment rentrer chez June."

"Mozzie pourrait-il passer ?" proposa Peter. Il comprenait que Neal souhaite un peu d'intimité.

Neal haussa une épaule. "Je suppose. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faisait ces jours-ci. Il faudrait que je l'appelle…" Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, "et je n'ai pas de téléphone."

Elizabeth lui sourit. "On utilisera le mien dès que nous serons sortis d'ici. Les mobiles sont interdits dans cette zone."

Une jeune infirmière entra dans la pièce. "M. Caffrey, je viens vous aider à vous habiller."

Neal lui adressa un sourire radieux et Peter roula les yeux. Elizabeth lui frappa le bras.

Le docteur revint examiner Neal et lui donner une ordonnance. En plus des antidouleurs, il devait prendre rendez-vous pour le suivi de son épaule.

Enfin habillés, ayant chacun son sac de médicaments, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Arrivés à la voiture, Neal se tourna vers Elizabeth l'air anxieux. Elle sortit son mobile de son sac.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ?" demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

"Ce sera plus facile pour toi," il jeta un œil à Peter qui fronçait les sourcils en prenant conscience qu'il allait devoir prendre le siège passager. "Et si je reste chez vous, je suis sûr que Peter me fera travailler."

Il composa un numéro et tomba sur une messagerie. "Salut Mozz, c'est moi. Peux-tu me rappeler sur ce numéro ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide."

Il allait raccrocher quand Elizabeth lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

"Mozzie, ici Elizabeth. Nous quittons l'hôpital et je conduis Neal à la maison. Rappelle-nous le plus vite possible s'il te plaît."

Neal grogna en se prenant le visage dans la main. Avec un message pareil, Mozzie allait débarquer en trombe avec dieu sait quel attirail.

"Neal, nous ne savons pas où est Mozzie, tu peux l'attendre chez nous. S'il vient, vous pourrez prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez toi, sinon tu peux rester dans la chambre d'amis." Elle rangea le téléphone et s'installa derrière le volant. Il était clair qu'elle n'accepterait aucun commentaire.

Elizabeth conduisit la Taurus de Peter, déposée par un agent sur le parking de l'hôpital. Neal s'installa péniblement à l'arrière et Peter s'efforça de ne pas faire de remarques sur la conduite de sa femme.

Neal lui adressa un regard amusé en sortant de la voiture. Peter le foudroya du regard et murmura à voix basse "je n'ai rien dit".

"Tu l'as pensé si fort qu'il y avait de l'écho dans la voiture !" rétorqua Neal. Il adressa un sourire innocent à Elizabeth en la voyant tourner sa tête vers lui.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Elizabeth les aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Peter s'agita chercha une position confortable puis se passa la main dans les cheveux en grognant.

"J'ai des copeaux de bois dans la tête," s'exclama-t-il. Puis il se regarda. "J'ai besoin d'une douche!"

Elizabeth s'approcha et le regarda. "Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent d'enlever ton bandage si tôt."

"Mais chérie…" se plaignit Peter.

"Un gant de toilette devra faire l'affaire et je peux te laver les cheveux..." Elle lui tendit la main et Peter se leva en grimaçant. "Neal, as-tu besoin de quelque chose avant que je ne m'occupe de Peter ?"

"Non, merci, ça va aller."

Elizabeth lui approcha la télécommande du téléviseur et accompagna Peter dans la salle de bain. Neal zappa entre les différentes chaînes mais rien ne retint son attention. Il finit par laisser un documentaire sur le Château de Versailles – Peter l'accuserait sans doute d'être en train de faire du repérage– mais il ferma les yeux laissant tomber la tête derrière lui sur le canapé.

Il dut somnoler quelques instants car il fut tout à coup réveillé par le mobile d'Elizabeth qui sonnait. Mozzie rappelait.

"Salut Mozz."

"Neal?" fit la voix surprise de Mozzie. " Que fais-tu avec le portable d'Elizabeth ?"

"C'est une longue histoire…"

"C'est quoi cette histoire d'hôpital ? Dans quel pétrin t'a encore fichu le Fed ?"

"Mozz…" Neal l'arrêta avant que le petit homme ne se lance dans une attaque en règle de l'agent. Sa voix avait dû trahir quelque chose, car Mozzie changea de ton.

"Neal, tu es blessé ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?"

"Luxation de l'épaule…"

"Encore ? Tu devrais faire plus attention…"

"Je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait exprès." Neal enchaîna aussitôt avant que Mozzie ne lui dise que ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. "Mozzie, est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps à me consacrer ? Tu verrais le truc qu'ils m'ont posé, du grand n'importe quoi si tu veux mon avis, et je vais avoir besoin d'aide pendant quelques jours. Elizabeth me propose de rester ici, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer, d'autant que Peter est également blessé."

"Dans quel coup vous êtes-vous fourrés tous les deux ? Que lui ont-ils fait ?"

"Ben en fait, c'est moi qui lui ai cassé des côtes."

"Tu l'as frappé ?" La voix de Mozzie hésitait entre la consternation et le plaisir.

"Non, il a juste… freiné ma chute." Neal lui raconta brièvement leur après-midi.

Elizabeth descendait l'escalier. "C'est Mozzie ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, je me suis permis de décrocher," s'excusa Neal.

"Tu as bien fait," répondit Elizabeth et lui prit le téléphone des mains.

"Mozzie, Neal t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ? – Bon c'est bien, il va avoir besoin de toi. – Non, merci ça c'est bon – Oui, d'accord…"

N'entendant qu'une partie de la conversation, Neal grimaça. L'idée que Mozzie et Elizabeth organisent sa convalescence l'inquiétait un peu. Il allait se retrouver avec deux mères poules veillant sur lui. Elizabeth s'éloigna et entra dans la cuisine. Il n'entendit plus rien et fut encore plus inquiet.

"Ils complotent contre toi ?" demanda Peter amusé descendant l'escalier avec précaution.

Neal fit une grimace. "Je m'attends au pire…"

Peter s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé se tortillant jusqu'à trouver une position confortable.

"Je suis désolée pour tes côtes Peter," fit Neal.

"Pas de ta faute." Peter le regarda. "Tu es plus lourd que tu n'en as l'air."

"Je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois prendre ça," fit Neal avec un sourire.

"Juste comme une remarque de quelqu'un qui a pu vérifier. Comment te sens-tu ? Mal à l'épaule ?"

"Non ça va. Ce truc est plutôt efficace. Je ne sens aucune tension."

Elizabeth réapparu dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres.

"Mozzie arrive avec le dîner," annonça-t-elle. "Puis, il restera avec toi quelques jours."

Neal jeta un œil à Peter et murmura "complot".

Elizabeth les regarda l'air attendri. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, l'air un peu hagard et assis dans des postures qui indiquaient un inconfort certain.

"Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?" leur demanda-t-elle.

"Non, tout va bien, merci," répondit Peter.

"Ca va."

"Bon, je serai au premier. Criez si vous avez besoin de moi."

"D'accord."

"Très bien."

Ils la regardèrent quitter la pièce et restèrent silencieux un instant ; le documentaire sur Versailles terminaient.

"Tu étudies ton prochain coup ?" lui demanda Peter faisant un signe vers le téléviseur.

Neal s'esclaffa. "Un peu au-delà de mon périmètre autorisé…"

Peter regarda Neal l'air mal à l'aise. "Neal, je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

Neal le regarda surpris. D'habitude Peter ne s'encombrait pas d'artifices, il posait les questions point.

"Oui, bien sûr."

"C'est un peu personnel…"

"Je suis sûr que je trouverais un moyen de détourner la réponse si ça l'est trop…" répliqua Neal avec un sourire sûr de lui.

"Oui sans doute… Heu… je … quand… est-ce que tu… ?"

Neal fronça les sourcils surpris par ce soudain manque de cohérence de la part de Peter, puis sourit amusé quand il comprit où il voulait en venir.

"Non."

"Non ? mais…" Une nouvelle fois Peter sembla à court de mots.

Cette fois Neal ne l'aida pas. C'était trop amusant de voir Peter chercher ses mots, cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

"La façon dont tu l'as maté…" dit Peter en rougissant légèrement.

"La veste…. Ce modèle n'est pas encore arrivé sur le marché américain."

Peter rougit un peu plus fort. "Mais plus tard, quand je t'ai demandé… tu as…" _détourné la conversation tellement vite que ça avait l'air d'un aveu_, pensa Peter.

"Je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas intéressé par une conversation sur la mode." Neal le regarda en face. "Ca t'a ennuyé ?"

"Non, je m'en fiche… plutôt surpris…"

Cette fois Neal ne put retenir un sourire suffisant. Peter plissa les yeux en le regardant puis sentit la colère l'envahir.

"Tu t'es fichu de moi dès le début…" explosa-t-il.

Le sourire sur le visage de Neal ne fit que s'agrandir. "Il faut croire que je suis encore doué, épaule déboîtée ou non."

"Caffrey!"

De retour chez June, Mozzie aida Neal à se laver et enfiler un pyjama, puis le laissa seul dans la salle de bain. Neal en sortit un instant plus tard. Il jeta un œil à son bras et grimaça, cette attelle allait vraiment être inconfortable.

"Tu fais un Robocop plutôt attrayant," lança Mozzie.

"Décidément, c'est la journée des super héros," marmonna Neal trop bas pour que Mozzie l'entende.

"Tu te déplaces avec la même élégance raffinée…"

Neal le foudroya du regard.

"Et la couleur de ton visage est parfaite pour un androïde," murmura Mozzie. "Neal, s'il te plaît, vas te coucher, tu as l'air d'un mort-vivant. Et prend tes médicaments."

Neal se dirigea vers son lit sans faire de commentaire, preuve de sa fatigue. Mozzie remplit un verre d'eau et apporta le sac avec les médicaments. Il posa le verre sur la table de nuit et ouvrit le sac.

"Et voilà une nouvelle preuve de l'inefficacité totale de notre système de santé !" Mozzie semblait lancé dans une nouvelle croisade.

Neal, assis sur le bord du lit, se recula légèrement, surpris et inquiet à la fois.

Mozzie agita le flacon. "Système de sécurité enfants ? Pour un gars qui ne peut pas enfiler son pantalon tout seul ?"

Neal grimaça. Il allait devoir porter des survêtements pendant un moment…

Mozzie prit une pilule et la tendit à Neal avec un verre d'eau. Neal s'allongea et réalisa qu'il n'allait pas dormir confortablement avec son bras à demi levé. Il tendit la main pour attraper un oreiller mais Mozzie le prit de vitesse. Neal se tourna sur le côté droit et Mozzie lui glissa l'oreiller sous le bras gauche, l'ajustant confortablement. Puis il le borda avec toute l'attention d'une mère poule.

"Mozz.…" gémit Neal d'un ton plaintif.

"Quoi ?" La voix était sèche.

"Merci," fit Neal, la voix résignée.

"Alors, au sujet de cette opération…" commença Mozzie.

"Quelle opération ?" demanda Neal l'air innocent. Mozzie lui lança un regard sombre et Neal se dégonfla. "Oh, Elizabeth…"

Il n'avait aucune chance face à ces deux-là. Il pourrait essayer d'amadouer Peter, tablant sur la carte "besoin de lui au bureau", mais Peter n'avait lui aucune chance face à Elizabeth. Il était condamné. Il essaya néanmoins de repousser le sermon. "Je dois admettre que ton timing est impeccable ceci dit."

"Timing?"

"Tu es très bien placé pour savoir l'effet que me font les antidouleurs. Tu vas m'arracher une promesse alors que je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle."

"Ton épaule a besoin d'être opérée. C'est débile de le refuser."

"Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux…" se plaignit Neal.

"Tu te souviens la fois où tu t'es déboîté volontairement l'épaule chez toi ?" demanda Mozzie.

Neal grimaça, se demandant où il voulait en venir. "Oui…"

Mozzie leva la main écartant le pouce et l'index de quelques millimètres. "J'étais à ça de te mettre une raclée pour avoir fait un truc aussi débile."

"Je sais Mozz, je sais," répondit Neal à voix basse.

"Bien, je suis content qu'on se comprenne."

"Je sais, "ne fais rien de débile", j'ai compris," répéta Neal en s'endormant.

Mozzie hocha la tête, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Fin

* * *

Et en fait... non

En bonus, un nouveau chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

Encore une fois, après avoir fini une histoire, j'y ajoute une nouvelle fin.

Cette fois c'est la faute de "hugesg1fan" (et autres reviewers) qui ont demandé la suite, à savoir que Neal se fasse opérer et qu'Elizabeth le materne à mort. Apparemment, je ne sais pas résister aux demandes...

Donc, voilà la suite. Neal s'en sortira vivant (tout juste…)

* * *

Neal poussa les portes de verre des bureaux du White Collar. Diana et Jones discutaient au sujet d'un dossier. Ils levèrent la tête brièvement, le saluant d'un sourire, puis reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Peter descendait les marches, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonjour Neal. Juste à l'heure."

"Comme d'habitude," répondit l'escroc avec un sourire.

"Garde ton chapeau, nous sortons," dit Peter poussant la porte vers le hall.

"Une nouvelle affaire ?"

"Oui." Peter appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

"Tu as l'intention de m'en dire davantage ?" demanda Neal voyant Peter rester silencieux.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec un carillon.

"Nous avons été contactés par le PDG de la clinique Saint Clair. Il a découvert des irrégularités financières dans leurs comptes et il pense qu'il y a une sorte d'arnaque avec les patients. Quelqu'un facture des traitements mais les fonds n'apparaissent pas dans la comptabilité de la clinique…"

"Un médecin qui demanderait des paiements en liquide ?"

"Peut-être. Nous devons enquêter là-dessus." Peter se tourna vers Neal. "Comment va ton épaule ?"

Neal fronça les sourcils surpris par le changement de sujet. L'accident avait eu lieu plusieurs semaines auparavant. Peter avait cessé de lui demander comment il se sentait, assumant qu'il avait totalement récupéré.

"Bien."

"Non… je devrais être plus clair," rétorqua Peter le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Tu n'aurais pas besoin de voir un médecin, pour une… visite de suivi ?"

Neal eut un sourire comprenant la pensée de Peter. "Maintenant que tu en parles… En fait je la sens un peu quand je nage sur le dos à la piscine."

"Très bien, allons donc voir un médecin," proposa Peter avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment du FBI et prirent la voiture de Peter.

Sur le chemin, il lui expliqua brièvement le cas. "Notre principal suspect est un médecin avec un cabinet privé sur la 7ème."

"S'il a des clients privés, ça va être difficile de suivre les paiements." Neal plissa les yeux pensif, essayant de voir comment ils pourraient suivre les règlements.

"Pas quand les opérations sont faites à la clinique."

"Nous allons voir un chirurgien alors ?"

"Oui."

"Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas été sur ce dossier jusqu'à maintenant ?" demanda Neal. "Je n'ai aucune information, tu ne me facilites pas les choses Peter."

"J'avais besoin de toi sur le dossier des contrefaçons. Jones et Diana sont sur ce cas depuis des semaines avec nos spécialistes financiers. Tu vas vite comprendre. De toutes façons, je conduis l'entretien, tu es juste mon excuse."

Ils arrivèrent au bâtiment et Neal grogna en sortant de la voiture. Il n'aimait pas travailler sans avoir d'abord pu se préparer.

Ils entrèrent dans un superbe bâtiment abritant des bureaux classieux et prirent l'ascenseur. Ils furent admis dans une salle d'attente. Il était encore tôt, la salle était vide. Neal s'occupa en admirant les aquarelles sur les murs. Il s'aperçut que Peter le regardait.

"Quoi ? Je me contente de regarder. Tu sais, j'aime _vraiment_ l'art…"

Peter fut sauvé d'une réponse par l'infirmière qui les invita à rentrer dans le bureau du médecin. Un homme dans la cinquantaine, vêtu d'une blouse blanche immaculée au-dessus d'un costume impeccable, se leva pour les accueillir.

"Ah, Monsieur Caffrey, je suis content de vous voir."

Neal sursauta et regarda Peter. L'agent arborait un air innocent. Neal fronça les sourcils et se tourna de nouveau vers le médecin, puis regarda le bureau. Un dossier portant son nom s'y trouvait.

"Peter?" fit-il, la voix un peu tendue, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

"Oui Neal ?" Peter affichait toujours une innocence implacable.

"Que faisons-nous vraiment ici ?" La voix de Neal commençait à monter.

Peter ne répondit pas mais ne put empêcher un sourire sur ses lèvres. Neal plissa les yeux comprenant la supercherie.

"C'était un coup monté ?" demanda-t-il. Il serra les dents le visage crispé. "Bravo, tu a réussi à tromper un expert ; je devrais sans doute te féliciter…"

"J'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs," expliqua Peter, plutôt fier de lui. Il pouvait voir que Neal était furieux, ou il aurait arboré un sourire radieux face au compliment.

Le docteur gardait le silence. Peter l'avait vu auparavant pour lui expliquer le problème.

Une fois que Neal put se débarrasser de l'écharpe et revenir travailler, il avait clairement dit qu'il ne se ferait pas opérer. Mozzie et Elizabeth avaient essayé de le persuader à plusieurs reprises. Un jour, Neal avait quitté la maison des Burke en claquant la porte, expliquant qu'il était capable de prendre ses décisions tout seul, et que si cela ne leur convenait pas ils n'avaient qu'à le renvoyer en prison. Il s'était excusé en envoyant un superbe bouquet de fleurs à Elizabeth, et autour de quelques bières sur la terrasse ; Peter avait accepté de ne plus aborder le sujet.

Mais bien sûr Peter était Peter. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'inquiéter, alors il s'était renseigné, avait parlé à son propre médecin puis à un spécialiste. Les différentes conversations avaient clairement mis en évidence que l'opération n'était pas une option. Alors Peter décida de prendre les choses en main et organiser un rendez-vous avec un chirurgien. Il espérait qu'une fois que les risques qu'il courrait en refusant l'opération lui auraient été clairement expliqués, Neal se montrerait suffisamment intelligent pour se rendre à l'évidence. Peter s'était occupé des différentes paperasseries, notamment au niveau des assurances et des coûts, et le docteur avait accepté de convenir d'un rendez-vous pour rencontrer Neal et lui expliquer le problème.

Le chirurgien s'avança. Il avait la voix douce et parlait posément, gardant une distance sécurisante. Il fit un signe vers une chaise et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

"Monsieur Caffrey, puisque vous êtes là, pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir ? Laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation ; en fin de compte c'est vous qui prendrez la décision. Vous pouvez passer cette porte à n'importe quel moment."

"Neal, je peux te laisser si tu préfères," dit doucement Peter.

Neal laissa tomber ses épaules, vaincu et s'assit. "Non, tu peux rester. Tu as organisé tout ça, la moindre des choses est que je te laisse en profiter."

"Neal, je—" Peter commença à s'excuser, mais Neal l'arrêta d'une main.

"Peter, assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. Docteur, je vous écoute."

Le médecin prit son temps pour lui expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles l'opération était nécessaire, répondant aux questions de Neal, clarifiant les délais de convalescence, les risques à laisser son épaule en l'état. Peter restait silencieux ; Neal seul pouvait prendre la décision et combattre les démons intérieurs qui lui faisaient détester les hôpitaux.

Ayant obtenu toutes les informations nécessaires, ils quittèrent le bureau du médecin pour retourner au FBI. Neal n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que le rendez-vous avait pris fin. Il rentra dans le bureau et se dirigea vers sa table.

"Neal, mon bureau," ordonna Peter, se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Neal soupira et le suivi à contre coeur. Peter le fit entrer le premier et ferma la porte. Il s'y appuya, comme s'il avait besoin de s'assurer que Neal n'essayerait pas de s'enfuir.

"Neal, je—"

Neal l'interrompit. "Peter, s'il te plaît—"

"Non, tu m'écoutes. Je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir menti au sujet du rendez-vous. Je ne suis pas très fier de la façon dont je l'ai fait…"

"Tu m'avais pourtant l'air plutôt fier de toi," commenta Neal.

"Seulement parce que tu n'as rien vu venir, pas de l'avoir fait." Peter le regarda l'air grave. Oui, il avait été plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à tromper le grand Caffrey, il n'aurait pas mis sa main à couper sur ses chances de réussite. Il n'était pas très fier de lui avoir menti, cependant il le referait sans hésiter dès lors qu'il s'agissait de sauver sa vie. "Neal, tu ne sembles pas être capable de prendre soin de toi, alors j'en ai pris la responsabilité."

"Je suis tout à fait capable—"

"Neal, laisse-moi finir. Tu as entendu le médecin, le sujet est sérieux. Si tu veux continuer à travailler avec moi, j'ai besoin que tu sois en forme. Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à m'inquiéter que la moindre bousculade blesse ton épaule." Neal essaya de l'interrompre une nouvelle fois et Peter l'arrêta d'un regard noir. "Tu sais que le risque existe. Tu es peut-être prêt à le prendre, pas moi."

Neal garda le silence et Peter alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

"Neal, pourquoi détestes-tu autant les hôpitaux ?" lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

"Personne n'aime les hôpitaux," grogna Neal.

"Non, bien sûr. Mais dans ton cas, c'est presque une phobie. Je ne comprends pas."

"Mozzie les déteste encore plus que moi."

"Parce qu'il veut échapper au système, et j'admets que c'est difficile dans le milieu hospitalier. Mais tu n'es pas aussi parano.

Neal le regarda l'air perdu. Si Peter n'avait pas eu le regard rivé sur lui, il ne l'aurait pas vu. Un éclair traversa les yeux de son ami, masqué presque avant d'apparaître. Et tout à coup, il comprit.

L'escroc avait passé sa vie à courir. Sa santé, son corps, sa forme étaient primordiaux dans son activité. Se retrouver enfermé dans un hôpital était aussi grave que la prison, peut-être même plus quand c'était votre corps qui ne coopérait plus et que vous étiez totalement vulnérable.

Il repensa à ce que Neal lui avait dit pendant qu'ils étaient prisonniers quelques semaines plus tôt. Que Mozzie faisait une bonne infirmière. Il était sans doute plus qu'une bonne infirmière. Il frissonna légèrement, imaginant ce qu'il avait peut-être été amené à faire pour soigner son ami… ou lui-même. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Neal ne devait pas être mauvais non plus. Il se souvint du calme de Neal quand il avait vu que son épaule était déboîtée, comment il avait géré la douleur. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait traversé dans le passé. En même temps, il l'avait vu grimper des arbres avec une blessure par balle vieille d'un jour…

"C'est différent maintenant. Tu es en sécurité," lui dit-il doucement.

"Je me suis enfui quand j'avais dix-huit ans Peter ; c'est devenu un instinct. Ca ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain."

Peter hocha la tête. "Je comprends. Faisons ça par étapes ; surmonter tes peurs une par une, d'accord ?

Neal haussa légèrement les épaules, ne niant pas la peur.

"Si tu es d'accord, je serai à tes côtés. Neal…" il attendit que son ami le regarde. "Prends ce rendez-vous, okay ?"

Neal soupira et hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Il se leva de la chaise pour retourner à son bureau.

"Oh, et Neal…" Neal se retourna. "Vas-y doucement à la piscine."

Neal ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis ne put s'empêcher de rire. "C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies choisi le mauvais côté de la loi Peter ; nous aurions fait une équipe du tonnerre…"

Peter sourit et le chassa de la main. "Tu as un dossier de fraudes sur ton bureau, va travailler."

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut accepté de se faire opérer, Neal fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'enfuir. Peter, lui ayant accordé le temps nécessaire pour gérer les rendez-vous, était toujours à proximité – jamais trop près, toujours à la bonne distance – pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule, l'encourager d'un hochement de tête, d'un sourire. Ne le poussant jamais, mais présent et sécurisant.

Il conduisit Neal à la clinique le jour de l'opération et était présent quand il se réveilla. L'opération se déroula dans les meilleures conditions. Elizabeth passa lui dire qu'elle avait tout organisé pour son retour et sa convalescence. Il était content de rentrer chez lui. Pendant un moment, il avait été persuadé qu'Elizabeth voudrait qu'il aille chez eux. Après deux nuits à l'hôpital, il avait hâte de retrouver son lit.

Elizabeth avait en effet tout planifié ; son expertise de coordinatrice d'événements fut mise à profit pour organiser la convalescence de Neal. A l'hôpital, le docteur avait informé Neal qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide pendant les premiers jours. Son bras serait dans une écharpe pendant près de six semaines avant de commencer la rééducation. Après deux semaines, il se sentirait sans doute mieux et pourrait probablement se débrouiller seul pour de nombreuses tâches. Avec un sourire, Elizabeth lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle allait le "materner à mort". Il l'avait remerciée d'un sourire, sans se douter qu'Elizabeth le pensait… un peu trop littéralement si on avait demandé son avis à Neal.

Les deux premiers jours se passèrent bien. Neal prenait encore des médicaments très forts et passait son temps à dormir. Avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait de tout autour de lui, lui convenait parfaitement. De toutes façons, tout ce qu'il faisait c'était manger, dormir et aller aux toilettes quand il en avait besoin.

Le troisième jour, rester éveillé s'avéra un peu plus facile, et il prit réellement conscience de ce qu'avait voulu dire Elizabeth quand elle avait affirmé qu'elle avait tout organisé.

Mozzie, trop heureux d'avoir accès la cave de Neal, était là pour la nuit. Il l'aidait à s'habiller et se déshabiller, se laver et se raser. C'était bien, son épaule lui faisait encore mal, moins il la bougeait mieux il se portait.

Puis June arrivait avec le petit-déjeuner, mais pas de café. Apparemment le café avait été interdit par Elizabeth. Bon d'accord, le thé était bon et les pancakes moelleux, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Elle lui apportait ensuite un encas matinal puis le déjeuner. Neal se demanda s'il avait perdu du poids ou ce qui justifiait autant de nourriture.

Elizabeth arrivait l'après-midi, avec le thé pour le quatre heures, accompagné de cookies. Plus tard, elle lui préparait le dîner… et coupait sa nourriture en morceaux suffisamment petits pour un bébé. Elle avait un regard d'une telle tendresse tandis qu'elle s'occupait de lui, qu'il n'eut pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit.

De toutes façons, le jour trois fut une journée encore un peu nébuleuse, il s'endormait moins mais était encore passablement dans le brouillard ; il découvrait le programme, donc la journée se passa bien.

Le jour quatre fut une copie conforme du jour trois. Neal se demanda si on l'autoriserait un jour à se déplacer du lit au canapé sans quelqu'un à ses côtés. Les anti-douleurs le rendaient cotonneux et son épaule lui faisait moins mal, aussi quand Mozzie lui apporta ses médicaments le matin, il les refusa.

"Neal tu es sensé les prendre pendant au moins dix jours…"

"Je prendrai les antibiotiques, ne t'inquiète pas. Mon épaule va mieux, je n'ai pas besoin des anti-douleurs maintenant. Ils me font sentir tout cotonneux."

"Ils sont sur l'ordonnance. Il est trop tôt pour arrêter de les prendre. Tu as été opéré il y a seulement six jours Neal. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas mal."

"Pas tant que ça ; pas de quoi justifier les anti-douleurs."

"Neal… Ca fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît ?" Mozzie le regarda l'air grave et n'attendit pas de réponse. "Ne pense pas que tu peux me tromper. Je sais que tu as encore mal, je peux le voir dans tes yeux."

"Et moi qui pensais que seules les femmes regardaient mes yeux…" murmura Neal.

"Neal, tu n'arriveras pas à détourner la conversation avec moi."

Neal soupira, vaincu. "Ca n'est pas si terrible Mozz. Vraiment. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit 'un petit peu de douleur renforce l'âme'."

"Oui, bla bla bla. Nous parlons de douleur physique, et ça clairement ça n'est pas bon pour ton corps. Si tu l'obliges à travailler non-stop pour lutter contre la douleur _et_ pour cicatriser, ta convalescence va être plus longue."

"Mozz, s'il te plaît.…" Neal commençait à en avoir assez de cette conversation.

"De toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tu les prends de ton propre gré, soit je t'oblige à les prendre."

"Quoi, tu vas garder ta main sur ta bouche jusqu'à ce que je les avale ou qu'ils fondent ?

Mozzie prit son sac. "J'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc. Un simple coup de fil et on m'apporte une version injectable de tes anti-douleurs en quelques minutes." Il se tourna vers Neal, tenant une seringue à la main.

Neal pâlit, il ne doutait pas un instant que Mozzie connaissait les bonnes personnes. "Tu plaisantes ?"

Mozzie se contenta de lever un sourcil.

"Je ne te laisserai pas me piquer les fesses."

"Je le ferai si je le dois ; tu n'es pas vraiment en état de me résister." Mozzie était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Neal prit un verre d'eau et avala les pilules, maugréant contre les infirmières psychopathes et se demandant à quel moment Elizabeth avait organisé "la" réunion mettant en place toutes ces instructions.

Le jour cinq fut une copie du jour quatre, simplement agrémenté par la recherche de la seringue afin de s'en débarrasser. Bien sûr, il ne la trouva pas. Pas surprenant. Mozzie le connaissait mieux que personne, il n'allait pas laisser quoi que ce soit à un endroit où Neal pourrait le trouver. Alors, il prit son mal en patience, n'ayant même pas le courage de peindre ou dessiner. Il passa la plus grande partie de la journée sur la terrasse, à regarder le ciel et les immeubles, maudissant le jour où il avait laissé Peter le convaincre d'accepter l'opération.

Ses textos à Peter étaient la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir. Peter semblait être au courant du maternage à haute dose mais ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. "M'opposer à June et Elizabeth ? Même Quantico ne nous forme pas pour ça". Neal se demanda si Peter viendrait s'il lui envoyait un texto disant simplement "au secours !". Probablement pas. Peter appellerait d'abord l'un de ses trois anges gardiens pour demander ce qui n'allait pas… et lui dirait que certaines personnes devaient travailler.

Le jour six, Neal était assis sur le canapé lisant un livre quand Elizabeth lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Il sursauta surpris par l'intimité du geste.

"Neal, tes cheveux sont dans un état déplorable."

Neal eut une grimace. Il n'arrivait pas à lever son bras gauche pour se laver correctement les cheveux, la plupart du temps il se contentait de les mouiller.

"Est-ce que Mozzie te lave les cheveux ?" Elizabeth poursuivit sans attendre une réponse. "Bien sûr. Et il n'a bien sûr aucune idée de la façon de laver tes boucles."

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle avait disparu dans la salle de bain. Elle s'agita avec des serviettes, un banc, une carafe puis appela Neal. Bon d'accord, le shampoing fut agréable. Et le massage crânien un pur bonheur, il faillit gémir de plaisir se rappelant juste à temps qui lui faisait le massage. Quand elle insista pour utiliser un sèche-cheveux, il faillit craquer. Il serra les dents et la laissa faire. Et puis… certes, ses cheveux étaient quand même mieux comme ça, alors il ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre.

Le jour sept, Peter était en train de travailler sur un dossier quand il reçut un appel paniqué d'Elizabeth.

"Chéri, Neal est parti !"

Peter sentit son coeur essayer de s'échapper de sa poitrine. "Quoi ! ?"

"Il faisait la sieste et je suis allée le voir… Il était parti ! Il a son émetteur pas vrai ? Tu peux le trouver ? " Elizabeth était au bord des larmes.

Ses mains s'activant plus vite que son cerveau, Peter avait déjà les données du GPS de Neal sur son écran. La lumière clignotait sagement chez June. Pendant une seconde, Peter se demanda comment Neal avait réussi à enlever son émetteur, puis il se rappela les textos désespérés de son ami. Il soupira, soulagé.

"Chérie, calme toi," dit-il doucement à Elizabeth. "Raconte-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Il avait l'air fatigué, alors je l'ai convaincu de s'étendre. Il n'a pas trop protesté donc je me suis dit qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Je l'ai aidé à se coucher et il a dû s'endormir en cinq minutes." Peter était content qu'Elizabeth ne puisse pas le voir rouler les yeux. "J'étais en bas à discuter avec June. Je suis remontée environ une heure après… et son lit était vide," sanglota Elizabeth. "Oh Peter, tu penses qu'il s'est enfui ? Il n'est pas en état, son épaule…" Elizabeth pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Peter grimaça. Il allait tuer Caffrey. Il comprenait que le maternage était sans doute exagéré, mais cela ne justifiait pas qu'il mette sa femme dans un tel état d'angoisse.

"El, chérie, s'il te plaît, calme toi. Je suis en train de quitter le bureau. Je vais chez June. Je le retrouverai. Toi, tu rentres à la maison.

"Mais Peter…"

"Non, rentre à la maison chérie. Prends un bon bain, fais-toi du thé. Je le retrouverai, je te le promets. Tu sais bien que je le retrouve toujours. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je t'appelle. Nous devrons sans doute parler un peu, je préférerais être seul avec lui. D'accord chérie ?"

"Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal ?" demanda Elizabeth soudain inquiète.

"Mais non voyons. Il ne peut pas être bien loin. Comme tu l'as dit, il n'est pas en état de se promener. Je vais sortir les données de son GPS et le trouver." Peter grimaça en prononçant ces mots. Il détestait mentir à El, mais il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était toujours là. Il allait laisser son ami tranquille un moment, vérifier ce qui l'avait fait déguerpir et essayer de réparer tout ça. La soirée s'annonçait intéressante…

"D'accord, je rentre. Appelle-moi dès que tu l'as retrouvé." Elizabeth raccrocha.

Quand Peter arriva à l'hôtel particulier, Elizabeth était partie et June lui ouvrit la porte, l'air soucieux.

"Peter."

"Bonjour, June. Il semblerait que notre escroc favori ait encore fait des siennes…"

June sourit. "Il ne supporte pas d'être enfermé… et cette maison possède quelques passages secrets. Neal les connaît tous." Bien que soucieuse, la vieille dame semblait plus amusée qu'inquiète par la disparition de Neal.

"Je vais le trouver," répéta Peter et il monta les escaliers vers le loft.

Il ouvrit la porte lentement. Il n'était pas revenu à l'appartement après avoir ramené Neal de l'hôpital. Il grimaça en observant les lieux. Pas étonnant que Neal ait pris la poudre d'escampette. Elizabeth avait transformé la pièce en chambre de convalescence tout droit sortie d'un magazine. Une pile de coussins moelleux envahissaient le lit, le patchwork fait main d'Elizabeth était posé sur le canapé ; des livres et magazines étaient posés sur la table basse. Des plantes avaient été disposées dans la cuisine. Un panier avec des encas et du thé était posé sur la table. Les chaises avaient été déplacées afin que Neal puisse se déplacer facilement. La pièce avait été tellement dégagée qu'il pouvait sans doute s'y déplacer les yeux fermés…

Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant où Neal avait bien pu se cacher pour s'isoler un peu. Il regarda l'échelle contre le mur. Il s'était toujours demandé où elle menait. Il leva la tête. Pas de doute, la trappe était déverrouillée. Il sourit et grimpa les barreaux.

Il poussa la trappe et arriva dans une sorte de grenier. Une porte menait sur le toit. Une bordure assez large permettait de se déplacer, sans doute conçue pour faciliter les travaux sur le toit. Neal était assis contre un mur, un carnet à croquis sur les genoux, sa main dessinant à grands traits assurés.

"Salut Peter," fit-il sans lever la tête.

Peter rit doucement. "Ca devient trop facile tu sais. Tu vas finir par perdre ta réputation."

"Naan… Tu es le seul à savoir me retrouver." Neal leva la tête lui adressant un sourire. "Viens t'asseoir. Profite du calme et de la vue."

Peter avait toujours été ébloui par la vue depuis la terrasse, mais ceci… il ne trouvait pas de mots. Si la vue de la terrasse valait un million de dollars, alors celle-ci serait plus proche du milliard… Se trouver ainsi sur le toit, sans parapet ou barrière donnait l'impression de littéralement voler au-dessus de la ville. Il poussa un long soupir d'émerveillement.

"Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ceci."

"Il faut bien que je garde quelques secrets," répliqua Neal une étincelle amusée dans les yeux.

Peter s'assit à ses côtés et regarda le croquis. "Joli."

"J'ai toujours voulu peindre la vue d'ici. Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion."

"Alors tu t'es dit qu'aujourd'hui était l'occasion ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça," murmura Neal. "Oh, tiens, ça c'est pour toi." Neal lui tendit une bière.

Peter leva un sourcil.

"Je savais que tu me trouverai, alors j'ai pensé que tu méritais une récompense."

"Puisque nous en sommes aux cadeaux, j'ai quelque chose pour toi également." Peter mis la main dans sa poche et en sorti une petite bouteille thermos.

Neal pâlit. "Peter, est-ce que c'est… ?" Il ne croyait pas à sa chance.

"Oui. Je me doutais qu'Elizabeth te l'interdisait."

Neal ouvrit le thermos et but goulûment le café. Il ferma les yeux et gémit doucement, laissant tomber sa tête contre le mur à deux doigts de l'orgasme. Peter se mit à rire.

"Si tu veux que je te laisse seul avec ce thermos…"

"Oh seigneur. Peter…" Neal reprit une longue rasade. "Merci."

"Merci pour la bière !" Peter dévissa la bouteille et prit une gorgée. "Comment se fait-il que tu aies de la bière ici ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Neal roula des yeux. "Peter, je suis peut-être un peu énervé par l'opération maternage mise en place mais je ne mélange pas alcool et médicaments. Tu sais bien que de toutes façons la bière n'est pas trop mon truc. Apparemment Elizabeth et ses acolytes le savent aussi car les bouteilles sont restées dans le réfrigérateur. Quand j'ai décidé de monter ici, j'en ai pris une pour toi. C'est un bel endroit pour prendre un verre."

"Elizabeth et ses acolytes," répéta Peter.

"Peter, je sais qu'ils sont pleins de bonnes intentions, mais ils vont me tuer. J'ai l'impression que tous les personnages des Quatre filles du Docteur Marsh ont débarqué. Je m'attends à les voir apparaître avec un panier de chatons d'une minute à l'autre.

"Tu serais donc Beth ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, mais je commence à éprouver de la pitié pour cette petite…"

"Ca s'est plutôt mal fini pour elle."

"Ouais… elle a eu de la chance…," murmura Neal avec un frisson.

"A ce point ?" demanda Peter plein de compassion.

"Tu es marié à Elizabeth, je pense que tu peux facilement l'imaginer. Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec le café ?"

"Ca, je n'ai jamais compris. Elizabeth semble convaincue que le café est un poison quand on est malade, et apparemment cela s'étend aux blessures ou opérations… Je peux comprendre qu'il faille faire attention à la caféine les premiers jours ou avec certains médicaments, autrement… Tu sais, je crois que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne suis jamais malade est que je sais que je serai privé de café jusqu'à ce que je sois de nouveau sur pied."

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Neal reprit du café, Peter but sa bière, dans un silence amical.

"Elle m'a fait un shampoing hier," lui dit Neal.

"Avec le massage crânien ?"

"Ouais…," Neal soupira.

"Elle est douée pour ça." Peter eut un frisson de plaisir. "En fait, elle est douée de ses mains pour plein de choses."

"Peter !"

"Quoi ?"

"Elizabeth est ta femme, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir à quoi elle est douée avec ses mains."

"Je me suis dit qu'après les petits cœurs et rubans roses des derniers jours un peu de conversation masculine te ferait du bien."

"Sans doute, mais il y a plein d'autres sujets que ta vie sexuelle…" marmonna Neal. Il ne se sentait jamais très à l'aise avec la façon dont Peter et Elizabeth affichaient leur relation. Il estimait que la vie privée devait rester… privée.

"Neal, Elizabeth t'adore. Le fait que tu sois vulnérable la rend protectrice. Si elle le pouvait, elle te chanterait sans doute des berceuses pour t'endormir. Nous n'avons pas d'enfants, tu es en train de lui donner l'occasion de mettre en avant son instinct maternel."

"Je ne lui en veux pas Peter. C'est juste un peu trop d'attention. Je ne suis pas un gamin… ou un chiot…" Neal laissa tomber sa tête, regardant son croquis.

"Comment as-tu monté cette échelle au fait ?" demanda soudain Peter.

"C'était—"

"Imprudent… dangereux… stupide…

Neal l'ignora. "Délicat… Ca n'a pas été facile, j'avoue. Ta bière et mes crayons dans une poche, le carnet à croquis glissé à la taille… un barreau à la fois, en me tenant uniquement de la main droite. Ceci dit, ça a été plus facile que la descente par l'escalier de secours il y a quelques semaines… Pour tout te dire, j'étais surtout inquiet qu'Elizabeth ne m'attrape. Là, j'aurais eu des problèmes…" Neal leva la tête pour regarder Peter l'air soudain inquiet. "Maintenant que j'y pense, heureusement que c'est mon épaule. Si ceci était arrivé à mon retour de Cape Verde…" Il frissonna de peur.

"Heureusement que tu cicatrises vite," lui accorda Peter.

"Oui.…"

Peter plissa les yeux surpris par le ton de la voix. Neal s'était effectivement remis très vite, surtout pour une blessure par balle mal traitée. Il regarda Neal qui corrigeait un détail sur le croquis. Il n'avait peut-être pas guéri aussi vite qu'il l'avait dit… Oh, tant pis. Il n'allait pas l'ennuyer avec ça maintenant. Il regarda le croquis puis le panorama.

"Seigneur, cette vue," murmura Peter.

"Ouais."

"Tu sais, je devrais être furieux contre toi."

"Pourquoi ? Tu savais bien que je ne m'étais pas réellement enfui ! Arrête, je te connais. Tu as vérifié mon émetteur à l'instant où Elizabeth t'a appelé."

"Tu l'as fait pleurer."

Neal eut une grimace. "De vraies larmes ?" Peter hocha la tête. "Aie, je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait si mal."

"Je pense qu'elle est fatiguée, ça a été la goutte d'eau…"

"Mais Peter, je n'ai jamais demandé…"

"Je sais, je sais… Elle s'est mise dans cet état tout seule."

"Où est-elle maintenant ?"

"Je lui ai dit de rentrer et prendre un bon bain. Je prendrai des fleurs sur le chemin du retour – et c'est toi qui les payes – puis je passerai le week-end avec elle. Ca nous fera du bien de passer du temps tous seuls… et ça te donnera un peu de répit."

"Je suis désolé Peter," dit Neal doucement. "Pourras-tu m'excuser auprès d'Elizabeth ?" Il soupira. "Je l'amènerai ici pour lui montrer la vue. J'espère qu'elle l'aimera et qu'elle comprendra."

"Aucune chance."

Neal l'interrogea du regard.

"Ma femme n'a pas peur d'affronter des voleurs armés avec juste un sourire, mais tu ne la feras pas monter ici."

"Vertige ?"

"Oui…" Peter secoua la tête en riant. "Et franchement, je la vois mal monter l'échelle avec les talons qu'elle aime porter."

Neal rit. "Au moins, tu es sûr qu'elle ne peut pas t'échapper.

Peter finit sa bière, Neal son café, et ils retournèrent dans la pièce.

"Profite de ta liberté," lui dit Peter en composant le numéro pour appeler Elizabeth et lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé Neal. "J'appelle Mozzie pour lui demander d'apporter à dîner."

Neal le foudroya du regard. "Peter, s'il te plaît, pas toi…"

Peter lui retourna le regard et passa l'appel. Neal laissa tomber. Mozzie arriverait dans quelques heures, en attendant il avait du temps pour lui. Il lui faudrait penser à un moyen de s'excuser auprès d'Elizabeth.

Quelques jours plus tard, Elizabeth passa pour une courte visite. Apparemment Peter l'avait convaincue que Neal allait mieux et n'avait plus besoin d'une supervision constante.

"Elizabeth, je voulais te remercier pour avoir pris soin de moi, et aussi m'excuser de t'avoir effrayée quand j'ai… disparu." Il lui tendit un petit paquet.

Elizabeth l'ouvrit curieuse et resta bouche bée. Neal avait peint la vue depuis le toit au coucher du soleil. Les couleurs riches de la fin de journée semblaient sortir de la toile et éclairer la pièce.

"Neal, c'est…" apparemment elle ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats. "Merci."

"Merci à toi de t'être occupée de moi."

* * *

Neal retourna au bureau deux semaines plus tard ; le bras toujours en écharpe mais il avait convaincu Peter qu'il pouvait travailler un peu sur quelques dossiers. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa un soupir heureux. Il posa son chapeau sur son bureau et alla saluer Diana et Jones. Les agents étaient content de le revoir et lui annoncèrent en plaisantant qu'ils lui avaient laissé une sélection spéciale de cas.

"Oui, bien sûr, c'est malin…" Neal leva la tête vers le bureau de Peter. L'agent lui fit signe de monter.

"Bon retour Neal ! Alors, ça fait quoi de devoir se lever tôt pour aller travailler ?" plaisanta-t-il.

"Un vrai bonheur," confirma Neal avec un sourire satisfait. "Tu as quelque chose pour moi ?"

"Je t'ai posé quelques dossiers sur ton bureau."

"Fraudes à l'assurance ?" demanda Neal avec un sourire amusé.

"De vieux cas que je voudrais que tu étudies. Tu es confiné au bureau pour au moins quatre semaines, il faut que je t'occupe."

"D'accord, je comprends." Neal hocha la tête. "Peter, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…"

Peter fronça les sourcils, inquiet par le ton. "Oui ?"

"La prochaine fois que je suis blessé et dois être opéré… Je coupe mon émetteur et je m'enfuis."

Fin


End file.
